


Two witches are better than one

by Wings_and_Things



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, i really love these two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings_and_Things/pseuds/Wings_and_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So many stories start off with a woman promising a witch their child and the witch taking it. What happens when two witches are promised the same child?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two witches are better than one

Everyone knows the stories about women promising their firstborn child to witches. Tales that warn of old hags stealing into a nursery to snatch the child from its bed,  
never to be seen again, or that tell of a mother pleading for her child, screaming as it is ripped from her arms by a hideous creature that is centuries old.  
What these tales do not speak of, however, is the truth. The stories do not fixate on is the fact the mothers willingly sacrificed their children to get what they wanted. The stories do not take any heed of the way the actual mothers calmly hand the child to the witch. They ignore the fact that real witches take care of the stolen children. They definitely don't explain the fact that witches are not old hags nor horrible, gnarled, monsters. And they don't mention what happens when two witches are promised the same child.

The silence was deafening, broken only by the muffled cries and nearly silent whispers of the two figures; a man and a woman. The woman was on her back and the other was bent over her. Finally, a piercing cry sliced through the night. The woman sighed in relief and gazed at the infant in her husband’s arms, feeling only happiness. The feeling would not last. A cold wind blew through the small quarters, slamming the door open, and extinguishing the fire in the hearth. The two watched the doorway in horror as moonlight flooded the room. A figure was slowly becoming visible in the doorway; first as shadows, then as a silhouette, then finally as a solid person.  
The woman stepped away from the door and slowly spun in a circle, observing her surroundings. The two were silent, frozen in fear. The woman slowly turned to them, a bright smile crossing her features.  
“Hiya Natasha! Did ya miss me? I hope you remember me! The name’s Alex if you don’t! “ the witch exclaimed, and skipped across the room and slid to a stop next to the bed. Her already pretty features were accentuated by her bright smile and excited motions. Her bright red hair had escaped the confines of her hat and looked to be a completely unmanageable mess. Her dark eyes held a spark that promised mischief. She kneeled next to the bed.  
“Hello sweetie! Aren't you just the cutest thing! Oh look at her eyes! They're so blue!” Alex cooed at the baby, wiggling her fingers. She then turned to the parents.  
“She really is beautiful! You two must be so very proud! I know I would be! You know I'm really sorry about this. Well actually I'm not but I do feel bad for you… “ she continued on, not waiting for the two to respond.  
“Anyways, I'll just take the baby and be on my way! I wouldn't want to intrude any more than I have!” Alex stood up and held out her hands expectantly. Natasha slowly lifted the child and placed her in the witch’s arms with tears in her eyes.  
“Oh, gee thanks Nat! Ya know, I thought you’d put up more of a fight, but I’m really glad you didn’t. It always makes this job so much harder. Hey, Nat don’t look so sad....”  
A small cough emanating from the corner of the room interrupted her. Alex straightened up and spun to face the source of the noise and came face-to-face with the prettiest girl she had ever seen. She was leaning against the wall, half hidden by shadows and watching the exchange with golden eyes.  
“Sorry, did I interrupt you? Didn’t mean to.” The new girl pushed herself off the wall with a slight smile on her face and a swing in her hips.


End file.
